Elastohydrodynamic traction drives are power transmission devices that operate by transmitting torque through a thin elastohydrodynamic film of fluid between nominally-smooth, rolling-sliding, highly-loaded contacts. The efficient transfer of torque relies upon the high-stress shear strength of the fluid used to lubricate the surfaces in these high-stress elastically-deformed contacts. Fluids with very high elastohydrodynamic shear strength, or high traction coefficients, enable the most efficient transfer of torque through these contacts from one surface to the other. Thus, the shear strength properties of the fluid under the EHD contact operational conditions effectively dictate the sizing of the device for a given power or torque transfer requirement. Or, in any given size of an EHD traction transmission, determines the loading of the contact, the contact stress, required to produce a required torque through the device and thus has a large impact on the durability of the traction drive components. Prior art fluids are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,645,395 and references therein.